Los primeros héroes
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿En qué circusntancias se tomó la famosa fotografía de la Orden del Fénix original? Me he tomado la libertad de trabajar un poquito con esos personajes de los que sabemos tan poco, pero que fueron tan importantes. Pasen y vean.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

- ¿Lo tendrás listo a tiempo, Ben?- preguntó la joven mujer, sosteniendo unas guirnaldas.

- Creo que sí, al menos no se va a caer. Le lancé un hechizo adherente al suelo.- contestó su amigo con algo de orgullo.

- Muy bien, sólo faltaría que coloques esto.- le dijo entregándole los adornos.

- Ahora mismo, pero lo haré a mi estilo, no quiero que después digan que…-le interrumpió el sonido de cosas cayendo en la otra habitación.

- ¡Todo está bien! ¡No se preocupen! – gritó una voz al instante, con lo que los otros guardaron las varitas que habían sacado con presteza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Por Merlín, Gideon! Te he dicho que debemos arreglar la casa no destruirla.- gritó a su vez la mujer exasperada.

- Sólo fueron unos platos y Fabián ya lo está solucionando. Cálmate, Em, siempre estás muy tensa.- dijo un hombre alto y de cabello rojizo en tanto salía de una puerta lateral.

- ¿Tensa? ¿Crees que estoy muy tensa? Tienes que estar bromeando.- replicó la mujer cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con disgusto.

- Podrías calmarte un poco, sólo un poquito.- insistió el otro juntando apenas los dedos pulgar e índice.

- Dejen de discutir, ¿quieren? Van a provocarme un dolor de cabeza con tanto escándalo.- intervino bajando las escaleras una mujer bajita, que trataba de acomodar su alborotada melena oscura.

-¡Miren quién nos honra con su presencia! – dijo el hombre llamado Ben, mientras intentaba desenredar algunas guirnaldas.

- Duermo mucho menos de lo que tú acostumbras cuando te pasas la noche de vigilancia, Fenwick.- replicó ella, con voz fastidiada.

- Ben no pretendía molestar, Dorcas, era sólo una broma. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres hoy?- se preguntó el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No pasa nada con nosotras; sólo quiero que todo salga bien y evitar que tú y tu hermano incendien la casa. Dorcas estuvo doce horas de guardia y seguro que la despertaron con todo ese ruido.- lo recriminó Em.

- Ya no importa, Em, déjalo. De cualquier modo, tenía que levantarme; tengo que ayudar en algo, ¿no?- ofreció Dorcas.

- No será necesario, ya está casi todo listo. Fabián y Gideon se están encargando de la cocina, sabes que son poco ortodoxos y todo eso, pero sus platillos saben muy bien; y como puedes ver, Em y yo nos hemos estado encargando de la decoración.- Ben dijo lo último extendiendo los brazos para abarcar el pequeño salón.

Dorcas dio una mirada algo escéptica alrededor, pasando por las paredes casi desnudas y deteniéndose unos segundos en el árbol semi inclinado que Ben intentaba decorar, aunque la mayor parte de las guirnaldas que Em le llevara, las tenía desparramadas a sus pies.

- Este…Em, supongo que aún no han terminado.- dijo dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a la otra mujer.

- No, todavía no, y además Lily y Alice vendrán en cualquier momento para dar una mano; aunque no será del todo necesario, porque Ben ha hecho muy buen trabajo.- sonrió Em con un guiño cómplice a Dorcas.

- Sí, ya lo veo, muy bonito. De veras, Fenwick, vaya que te has pulido.- sonrió dudosa Dorcas al hombre sentado junto al árbol.

- Gracias, pero tampoco es que sea gran cosa.- contestó Ben, algo ruborizado.

- Y eso que aún no has probado las delicias que Fabián y yo estamos preparando.- intervino Gideon, no muy contento de ser ignorado por tanto tiempo, después de todo, no estaba en su naturaleza pasar desapercibido.

- No lo dudo, Prewett, sólo espero que cuando terminen nos queden suficientes platos en donde comerlas.- replicó Dorcas con burla.

- Y después dicen que no tienes sentido del humor. Pero sigue así y no te dejaré probar mi salsa súper especial.- advirtió Gideon.

- ¡Gideon! ¿Puedes venir a ayudar? ¡Sólo tengo dos manos y una varita!- gritó Fabián a todo pulmón desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué sería de él sin mi?- se preguntó el gemelo.- ¡Voy enseguida!

- Te acompaño, quiero ver qué están preparando.- dijo Dorcas.

- De acuerdo, pero si alguien se entera de cuál es el ingrediente secreto de la salsa, tú serás la única sospechosa.- le advirtió el pelirrojo.

- Sí, sí, como sea. Camina, Prewett.- lo empujó la joven rumbo a la cocina.

- Em, ¿Has visto esas esferas que están en la caja verde?- preguntó Ben, luego de que los otros se hubieran marchado.

- Estás sentado en la caja verde, Ben.- indicó con un dedo Em, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

- ¡Oh, tienes razón! No creo que se haya roto ninguna.- dijo el hombre despreocupado.

Cuando Em iba a replicar, el timbre sonó y ella fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Su amplia sonrisa se fue transformando en una mueca de desesperación al ver que si bien eran Lily y Alice las que estaban en el umbral, no venían solas.

- Emmeline, tan guapa como siempre.- alabó Sirius con su voz grave.

- Espero que no haya problema porque llegamos algo temprano.- se excusó el hombre más bajito que los acompañaba. Esa mujer siempre lo intimidaba.

- Claro que no, Peter, aunque pensé que Lily y Alice llegarían primero.- comentó con su voz más amable al tiempo que las fulminaba con la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho, Em, pero insistieron en venir y además no me gusta dejar a Sirius solo en casa; Peter no puede controlarlo.- explicó Lily riendo mientras colgaba su abrigo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hablas de mí como si tuviera cinco años? – preguntó un indignado Sirius.

- En realidad pensé que lo decía como si tuvieras dos.- rectificó la pelirroja sin remordimiento.

- Frank y James tardarán un poco más; deben esperar a terminar la guardia.- intervino Alice con su voz suave.

- Está bien, lo mejor es que lleguen cuando ya esté todo listo.-dijo Em.

- ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo, Benji?- se adelantó Sirius a tiempo para atrapar una de las esferas que estuvo a punto de besar el suelo.

- Gracias, Black. Intento adornar el árbol, pero me está costando algo de trabajo.- confesó Ben, contemplando su obra con la cabeza ladeada.

- Pero todavía te falta, ¿verdad? – comentó dudoso Peter, ganándose una mirada helada del otro hombre.

- No, Pettigrew, obviamente no he terminado, no te preocupes.- dijo Ben.

- Sólo era una observación.- se disculpó Peter.

- De verdad que eres sutil, Colagusano.- sacudió la cabeza Sirius.-Permíteme ayudarte, Benji, el buen gusto es una de mis virtudes.

- Sólo opacada por su molestia.-acotó Lily desde una esquina, generando las risas de Emmeline y Alice.

- Ignorémoslas, caballeros, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.- dijo Sirius, lanzándoles una mirada desdeñosa.

- Nosotras también tenemos trabajo, Black.- replicó Em, para luego dirigirse a Lily.- ¿Por qué lo trajiste tan temprano?

- Ten paciencia, Em, dale una oportunidad. Cuando lo hayas tratado bien le tomarás aprecio; no es tan idiota como le gusta aparentar, a mi me tomó años verlo.- le dijo Lily sin preocuparse en bajar el volumen de su voz, aunque Sirius no dio señales de haberla oído.

- Creo que deberíamos encargarnos de arreglar el comedor, mientras ellos terminan el salón.- terció Alice.

- Buena idea. Fabián, Gideon y Dorcas están en la cocina, así que ese flanco ya está cubierto; ella evitará que sigan rompiendo las cosas.- informó Em, acomodando un mechón de su rubio cabello tras la oreja.

- Perfecto, entonces comeremos bien.- dijo Lily entusiasmada.

- Vamos a poner la mesa; traje un adorno muy bonito para el centro.- comentó Alice, señalando su amplio bolso.

- Espero que todo quede perfecto.- suspiró Em ansiosa, al tiempo que seguía a las dos mujeres a la habitación que serviría de comedor.

- Así será, Emmeline. No debes preocuparte tanto, después de todo es sólo una reunión de amigos y compañeros de la Orden; si algo no saliera del todo bien, nadie se molestará.- dijo Alice dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

- Lo sé, es sólo que nos la pasamos arriesgando la vida y nunca tenemos oportunidad de compartir un tiempo todos juntos. Esta es una ocasión única. Además, me costó mucho convencer a Moody de que no sería peligroso.- explicó Em, acomodando las sillas.

- No tiene porqué serlo, no con toda la protección de Dumbledore, hasta Moody tiene que reconocer eso.- opinó Lily haciendo levitar unos candelabros.

- Cierto, y será una buena ocasión para que podamos compartir un buen rato y especialmente en una fecha tan especial.- dijo Alice, sacando los manteles de un mueble lateral.

- Y no creo que los mortífagos se atrevan a hacer algo con todos los cuidados que hemos tenido.- dijo Lily.

- Tienen razón. Como dijo Gideon, tal vez sólo necesito calmarme un poco.- aceptó sonriente Em.

- No puedo creer que haya hecho un comentario tan sensato.- bromeó Lily.

- Él y Fabián pueden serlo cuando deben, Lily.- intervino Alice.

- Quizás, pero a veces sus bromas son tan pesadas como las de Sirius, y eso es decir mucho.- replicó la pelirroja viendo no del todo convencida como iba quedando la mesa.

- Tenemos excelentes compañeros, Lily. Somos muy afortunadas de contar con ellos. Cuántas veces nos han cubierto a Frank y a mí en alguna batalla.- recordó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, Alice, a cualquiera de ellos les confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo.- acordó Lily palmeando su mano con cariño.

- Este no es un día para pensar en cosas así, señoras, sino para celebrar.- intervino una voz musical.

- ¡Marlene! ¿Cuándo llegaste? No oímos el timbre.- se acercó a saludarla Emmeline.

Marlene era una mujer alta, de cabellos oscuros y ademanes refinados. Mantenía una sonrisa serena en el rostro mientras veía las decoraciones.

- Estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta se abrió. Fue Peter, ya le dije que debe tener más cuidado.- explicó sin perder su amable gesto.

- ¿Llegaste sola?- preguntó Lily.

- Sí, pero resulta que Remus venía detrás de mí y me dio el alcance antes de entrar. Ahora está afuera con los otros muchachos, decorando el salón. Les está quedando muy bien, aunque el árbol se ve algo torcido.- señaló Marlene.

- No se lo menciones a Ben, por favor, se siente tan orgulloso.- le pidió Em.

- Descuida, ya lo había pensado. ¿Y dónde están sus esposos? No los he visto.- inquirió dirigiéndose a Lily y Alice.

- Aún no han terminado su guardia, llegarán más tarde.- explicó Alice, acomodando los cubiertos.

- ¿Y los demás?- continuó preguntando en tanto con un sencillo pase de varita hacía aparecer unas hermosas guirnaldas rojas y verdes que se enroscaron con elegancia alrededor del mantel.

- ¡Marlene, qué bonito! ¡Por Merlín, qué hábil eres!- alabó Emmeline, mientras Alice y Lily daban vueltas admirando su obra.

- No es gran cosa.- descartó la mujer con modestia.

- Sí, claro, podrías ser una excelente maestra en Hogwarts.- indicó Lily.

- La enseñanza no es lo mío, me siento mejor como auror. Pero aún no me han contestado, ¿Quién más viene? ¿Han confirmado todos?- insistió

- Déjame ver… El profesor Dumbledore por supuesto no faltará, él vendrá con Moody; Sturgis también lo hará tan pronto salga del Ministerio; Dedalus debe de estar por llegar, prometió traer la cerveza de mantequilla; y Hagrid, claro.- enumeró Emmeline con los dedos.

- No olvides a Elphias, juró por su sombrero que no se perdería esta reunión.- acotó Lily sonriendo.

- Y Edgar vendrá si puede conseguir un reemplazo para él y Caradoc, ya sabes que son muy amigos y no quiere dejarlo solo.- terció Alice.

- Eso suena muy bien; quiere decir que estaremos todos presentes.- se alegró Marlene.

- Si nadie falla, aunque lo dudo porque sé que todos quieren venir.- opinó Alice.

- Me cuesta creer que voy a ver a toda la Orden completa, nunca antes nos habíamos reunido.- dijo Marlene emocionada.

- No por falta de ganas, aunque recuerda que no podrá ser por mucho tiempo, sabes que a lo mucho compartiremos la mesa y luego cada quien tendrá que volver a sus deberes.- indicó Lily.

- No importa, igual será muy divertido. Últimamente todo han sido guardias y batallas; no es que me queje, estoy orgullosa de lo que hacemos y pienso seguir hasta el final, pero no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pude sentirme tranquila, o tanto como se podría estarlo en estos tiempos.- dijo Emmeline con su mirada contemplativa.

- Dejemos eso de lado, Em, olvidémoslo por un rato. Vaya, Alice, qué adorno más bonito.- apreció Marlene señalando el centro de mesa.

- Me lo ha prestado mi suegra, ha estado en su familia por siglos; le prometí devolvérselo antes de noche buena.-contó Alice con sencillez.

- Pues mira que tiene buen gusto esa señora, y pensar que siempre me ha dado miedo.- comentó Lily.

- Es la impresión que da, eso es todo. En realidad es muy dulce.- aseguró Alice.

- Si tú lo dices, te creemos. El timbre, espero que sea Dedalus, voy a ver.- dijo Em, mientras salía corriendo.

Cuando llegó al salón, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa por la decoración. Debía reconocer que los chicos no habían estado bromeando cuando dijeron que se encargarían. Había adornos colgando, el infaltable muérdago y, si bien el árbol continuada ligeramente torcido, se veía muy festivo.

- ¿Qué te dije Emmeline? Sólo faltaba que llegara alguien con un gusto como el mío a poner orden.- comentó Sirius a su espalda.

- Bueno, Black, no tengo nada que criticar. Les ha quedado fantástico.- aceptó Em con sinceridad.

- Sí, aunque no es sólo mérito mío. Remus fue quien hizo aparecer las guirnaldas en las esquinas. Peter quería poner muérdago cada cuatro pasos, pero pudimos frenarlo; y Benji insistió en encargarse él sólo del árbol, parece que se lo tomó como un asunto personal.- le contó el merodeador, dejando de lado su actitud soberbia.

- Qué bueno que todos hayan participado. ¿Y quién tocó el timbre?- preguntó ella, recordando porque había corrido hacia allí.

- Dedalus y Elphias; traían consigo cervezas como para resistir todo un invierno. Los demás ayudaron a dejarlas en la cocina, de paso que se aseguran de que los gemelos no hayan roto nada más. Ben nos contó lo de los platos.- le aclaró Sirius la ver su mirada extrañada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente, dejando salir un olor muy agradable y a dos hombres que se sacudían el polvo de las ropas.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu traje?- inquirió Em.

- Nada, es sólo que al parecer las botellas estuvieron mucho tiempo guardadas.- le explicó el hombre de cabello castaño señalando a su compañero con una sonrisa.

- Y así fue, pero obtuve muy buen precio y cuanto más añejas mejor. Fue el hermano del profesor quien me las vendió; las tenía en su bodega, por eso estaban algo empolvadas.- les contó el hombre más pequeño con su voz chillona.

- ¿Abeforth Dumbledore? ¿El loco de las cabras?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

- ¡No seas grosero!- lo reprendieron a coro Em y Remus.

- ¿Qué? Está medio loco y le gustan las cabras, no es ningún secreto.- se defendió Black.

- Sirius…- empezó Remus con tono de advertencia.

Su amigo iba a replicar de nuevo, pero el timbre sonó y esta vez fue Emmeline quien se apresuró a abrir.

Esta vez se trataba de James y Frank, que en cuanto terminaron de saludar, fueron al comedor para ayudar a sus esposas.

Al rato volvieron a tocar, y fue el turno de Sirius de atender, para encontrarse con la imponente humanidad de Hagrid. Traía consigo una botella de whisky de fuego que fue llevada de inmediato a la cocina por orden expresa de Emmeline, que había notado el entusiasmo en la mirada de Sirius. No había tiempo para bromas, le daba terror pensar en lo que se le pudiera ocurrir.

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta empezó a sonar una y otra vez, y los que iban llegando la tenían que abrir luego.

Sturgis Podmore llevaba su traje del Ministerio; mostraba una poco común sonrisa en su semblante por lo normal serio y comentó entusiasmado que pronto lo ascenderían a una división que tenía ya muchos años de creada pero que apenas empezaba a reclutar a nuevos miembros, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su trabajo.

Edgar Bones, al que todos consideraban un mago de primera y una mejor persona, llegó algo cansado pero alegre porque traía consigo a su amigo Caradoc Dearborn, un miembro relativamente nuevo de la Orden, pero que ya había tenido oportunidad de demostrar su coraje y compromiso.

Edgar comentaba a quien quisiera oírlo que su hermanita Amelia se graduaría pronto de Hogwarts y que por sus buenos resultados ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el Ministerio.

A Sirius casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando le tocó abrirle la puerta a Abeforth Dumbledore. Extendió la mano para saludarlo en cuanto reaccionó, pero el hombre ya había pasado a su lado dejando tras él un tenue olor a establo.

Apenas las personas que habían estado arreglando el comedor salieron para anunciar que estaba preparado para recibir a todos en cuanto estuviera la comida lista, Moody y el profesor Dumbledore hicieron su aparición, estrechando manos a diestra y siniestra; alabando la decoración el segundo, y comprobando las medidas de seguridad el primero.

Se formaron grupos de gente conversando en todos los rincones.

Los merodeadores, en plan de confidencia, al lado del árbol señalaban del muérdago a Peter y no paraban de reír; Hagrid se les unió pronto.

El profesor Dumbledore parecía tener una charla muy interesante con Edgar, Elphias y Dedalus en los sillones del centro del salón, mientras degustaban el whisky que había traído el guardabosques.

Alice, Lily, Marlene y Emmeline continuaron su conversación y soltaban alegres carcajadas cada tanto.

Sturgis y Caradoc se ofrecieron a ayudar a Moody a montar un extraño instrumento que había llevado con él.

Frank alabó la excelente labor de Ben con el árbol, y le confesó que él era muy torpe con esas cosas, pero Alice siempre se encargaba de las decoraciones en las fiestas y lo hacía tan bien que su casa parecía salida de una postal.

Al poco tiempo, Dorcas salió de la cocina para avisar con algo de solemnidad que la comida ya estaba lista y podían ir acercándose al comedor porque ella y los gemelos se encargarían de servirla. Se negó rotundamente al pedido de Emmeline de dejarla ayudar diciendo que ya había trabajado bastante y aún le faltaba una guardia.

La comida estuvo muy agradable, nadie dejó de felicitar a los cocineros por tan excelentes platos; incluso Dedalus se emocionó tanto que por poco manda al suelo el centro de mesa, ante la mirada espantada de los Longbottom, pero Marlene hizo gala de sus buenos reflejos y lo detuvo a tiempo.

Bromearon sin parar, intercambiaron anécdotas, y hasta se burlaron de algunos mortífagos que habían sido sus compañeros en la escuela, especialmente Sirius y James, que fingieron ignorar la mirada crítica del director.

Moody fue el único que se animó a entablar conversación con Abeforth, aunque se le veía algo desconcertado con lo que fuera que el cantinero le estuviera diciendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron unos minutos más, pero Moody les recordó que pronto tendrían que irse casi todos a cumplir sus turnos de vigilancia.

Se levantaron con pereza, alabaron nuevamente los platos, y empezaron a salir al salón. Las mujeres que eran buenas amigas se abrazaron con cariño, porque no siempre podían coincidir en las reuniones; los gemelos Prewett empezaron a jugar a esconderle el sombrero a Elphias, pero Dorcas intervino y se lo devolvió para evitar que Dedalus destrozara sus tímpanos con los chillidos que pegaba reclamando que le devolvieran el objeto a su amigo.

Hagrid no dejaba de sobar su estómago satisfecho y repetía una y otra vez que debían reunirse con más frecuencia. Hubo más estrechones de mano, saludos corteses de quienes aún no se conocían del todo bien, y otras muestras de amistad.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y cuando Sirius casi había logrado llevar a Emmeline hacia el muérdago y Abeforth estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Moody hizo brotar luces rojas de su varita para llamar la atención.

- ¡Miren que se portan como niños cuando los dejan! Creí que teníamos un grupo serio aquí.- refunfuñó el auror.

- Somos muy serios, Moody, especialmente con los mortífagos; pregúntale a Travers por nosotros cuando te lo cruces y te lo dirá.- le dijo Fabián, recibiendo una palmada en el hombro de parte de su hermano.

- Si, claro, eso ya lo sé, pero a veces parece que se descuidan y olvidan lo más importante. Ustedes ya lo saben, se trata de…- iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un coro de voces seguidas de risas.

- ¡Alerta permanente!- dijeron casi todos, incluido el profesor Dumbledore, ante la mirada curiosa de su hermano.

- Ya, ustedes son imposibles. Antes de que se vayan, pensé que podríamos tomarnos una fotografía.- dijo señalando el armatoste tras él.

- ¿Eso es una cámara?- preguntó Dorcas acercándose para verla bien.

- Claro, ¿qué pensabas que era?- preguntó el auror.

- Bueno, no lo sé, tú siempre llevas un montón de cosas raras contigo.- replicó la chica.

- Pues esta cosa rara es una sólida Flingburn, modelo original, es de las primeras que salieron al mercado.- aclaró Moody.

- Se nota.- susurró Sirius.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Black?- casi le ladró el auror.

- Que se le ve muy sólida, Moody, tienes razón.- corrigió el joven, escondiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan para acomodarse? No tenemos todo el día. Vamos, no se tapen.- ordenó señalando el lugar frente a sí.

- ¡Qué dulce de tu parte traer una cámara, Moody! Será un hermoso recuerdo de este día.- dijo Emmeline, situándose junto a sus amigas.

- Más que eso, será un manifiesto de que estuvimos aquí. Albus, tú colócate al frente. Después de todo, es posible que no volvamos a estar todos juntos con vida en un mismo lugar.- indicó el auror adecuando el lente.

- ¡Tú siempre tan positivo, Alastor! No inquietes a los muchachos y ven aquí a mi lado.- le dijo el profesor con una mirada de advertencia.

- Espera que voy a poner el reloj este para que nos dé tiempo de cuadrarnos bien.- explicó el auror, moviendo unos botones.

- Oiga, Abeforth, acérquese un poco o no va a salir.- lo invitó Sirius, a lo que el otro hombre accedió a regañadientes, mirando la cámara con desconfianza.

- Hagrid, hazte a un lado, por poco y me pisas.- dijo Dorcas, saltando de su lugar.

- Lo siento, Dorcas- se disculpó Hagrid, dando unos pasos a su izquierda.

- ¡Pero taparás el árbol!- protestó Ben.

-¡Tremenda pérdida!- le cuchicheó Gideon a su hermano.

- Acércate más aquí, Ben.- lo invitó Emmeline.

- ¡Listo! Tenemos menos de un minuto, sonrían y saluden. Nada de tonterías, ustedes dos.- les dijo al vuelo a los gemelos corriendo a situarse al lado del profesor.

- Trata de parecer guapo, Colagusano.- dijo James, ganándose un coscorrón de su esposa.

- ¡Basta! Ahí viene; digan…mejor no vayan a decir nada.- descartó el auror, asumiendo su pose más hidalga.

La cámara hizo un ruido extraño, e inmediatamente los cegó una luz que inmortalizó a ese grupo sonriente.

Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió con ellos. Sabemos que hubo un traidor entre ellos, que la talentosa Marlene murió apenas dos semanas después, que sólo se encontraron restos del entusiasta Benjui. Sabemos del triste destino de los Potter y los Longbottom. Sabemos que la mayoría de ellos murió de una manera injusta y brutal.

Pero lo más importante que sabemos es que ellos fueron los primeros.

El frente de avanzada que dejó de lado su seguridad y la de sus familias para proteger sus ideales, los jóvenes que no dudaban enfrentarse veinte a uno a los mortífagos, los primeros que sin ser quizá conscientes de todo el peligro que corrían, no temieron plantarle la cara a lo que fuera. Y por eso, para nosotros, siempre serán los primeros héroes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Respuesta al reto a la carta de la comunidad Weird Sisters.**

**Creo que como en todo lo concerniente a la Orden del Fénix original, la historia de la foto nunca podremos tenerla clara. Me pareció simpática la idea de que aunque sea una vez, hayan podido estar todos reunidos compartiendo un buen rato, después de todo, la mayoría eran muy jóvenes y es natural que algunos de ellos desearan juntarse a celebrar algo tan especial como la Navidad.**

**No sé si les habré hecho justicia, pero al menos lo he trabajado con mucho cariño. Espero saber qué opinan, hasta pronto.**


End file.
